guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Soren (Books)
"The Guardians Are Real" —Soren Soren is a male Barn Owl, or Tyto Alba, and is the main character in the first six Guardians of Ga'Hoole books, as well as the leader of the Band and creator of the Chaw of Chaws. He is the mate of Pellimore and the father of Blythe, Bell, and Sebastiana (also nicknamed "Bash"). Soren also appeared in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole as the main protagonist. Personality Soren is a kind hearted and very caring owl, especially towards his friends, sister, and mentor. He doesn't hesitate to help those in need, and will do his best not to hurt other's feelings. He respects nest-maids. However, he is also courageous and pretty firm with his principles, which is why he is appointed and looked up as a leader. History ''The Capture Soren was born in the kingdom of Tyto with his parents, Noctus and Marilla. He had an older brother named Kludd and was a witness to the birth of his little sister Eglantine. One night when Soren's parents were off hunting, Soren was pushed out of the nest by his brother Kludd. Soon, Soren was snatched by a patrol from St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls. When Soren arrived at St. Aggies, he meets an Elf Owl named Gylfie, who got snatched because she tried to fly before she was ready. They became fast friends and quickly discover the evil intentions of the "academy": to take over the entire owl world using an army of owls that have been brainwashed and wiped of their individuality in a process called moon blinking which was caused by sleeping under the light of the full moon. Over time, Soren also began to realize that he had not fallen on accident: Kludd had pushed him. Soren and his newfound friend were assigned to work in the pelletorium, where they had to pick out small bits of metal called flecks from owl pellets. Soren asked what the flecks are but instead is punished brutally through laughter therapy, as questions are forbidden at St. Aegolius. After Soren recovers, he and Gylfie are caught trying to avoid the shade during the sleep march and are subjected to a more powerful process called moon scalding. Despite their dire circumstances, they resist only by reciting the legends of the Guardians of Gahoole. Soon after, they discover that the eggorium, the area where owls sit on eggs to hatch them so they can join the St. Aegolius cause, is open for workers. This happens to be the place closest to the sky which would be a good place to be if they attempt to fly away. Gylfie finds out that 12-8, or Hortense, is not moon blinked, but is instead sneaking eggs for eagles to bring to the kingdom of Ambala. However, she is caught and pushed off a cliff by Finny, Soren's ruthless but seemingly friendly pit guardian. The two companions also arrived at the conclusion that an adult Boreal Owl named Grimble is not moon blinked either. Their suspicion proves to be correct and Grimble teaches Soren and Gylfie how to fly and helps them to escape through the library of St.Aggies although at the cost of his own life at the hands of the Ablah General, Skench. Shortly after their escape, Soren and Gylfie encounter a Great Gray Owl named Twilight, who is journeying to find the Great Ga'Hoole Tree and they choose to go with him. Along the way they go to Soren and Gylfie's old homes to see if their parents are there, but they are not to be found. Later, Soren finds Mrs. Plithiver who revealed to Soren that Kludd had pushed Eglantine out of the nest as well. Kludd had also threatened to eat Mrs. Plithiver if she tried to tell anyone. In Kuneer they found a Burrowing Owl named Digger, whose brother, Flick, had been eaten by Jatt and Jutt of St. Aegolius. They are shortly attacked by a St. Aggie's patrol, that tries to eat Digger as well, but they are killed by Zan and Streak, two bald eagles that were allies of Hortense. After the two eagles inform Digger that his parents were killed as well, all four owls unite becoming the Band and set out to find the Great Ga' Hoole Tree. The Journey Soren and his friends continue their journey to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, even after being mobbed by crows and given lectures by owl families who think the tree a myth. They encounter a dying Barred Owl blacksmith. Gylfie asked if St. Aggie's had attacked them, to which he replies "You only wish" before dying. They stop for a rest in the Beaks, a place with lakes so clear that they can see their reflections clearly for the first time. This causes them to become obnoxious and vain, but Mrs. Plithiver becomes suspicious, theorizing that there is some magic about the place and ordering them all to leave, only for them to be caught in a storm that drives them to the edge of the Northern Kingdoms, the Ice Narrows. Puffins redirect them, and they eventually reach their destination. The band soon discover that they will be divided into different chaws to learn different skills. Soren is double chawed in weather and colliering along with an obnoxious owl named Otulissa. The weather chaw is led by Ezylryb, a grumpy old screech owl who Soren feels uncomfortable about because of his missing talon, but it turns out that the old ryb has a playful side as he gleeks about in flight. Colliering, the art of retrieving coals for blacksmiths, is lead by Poot, and Soren turns out to be exceptionally good at it. During the Great Downing, Soren is reunited with his sister Eglantine who was among the many owlets who were dropped and had been brainwashed into believing that Tytos were supreme. He tended to her night and day, but when she recovers, she is in a trancelike state, the result of being stone stunned. However, when she looks through isinglass brought by Trader Mags, she is cured, but recalls nothing of what happened to her. The Rescue After his worries about Eglantine subsided, Soren's worries turned towards his mentor, Ezylryb, who had not returned from his investigation of the Great Downing. Once while on a weather chaw flight, he sees his parents' scrooms, who tell him to beware of an owl called Metal Beak. Upon his return, Soren asked Bubo, the blacksmith, who Metal Beak is and Bubo tells him about a murderous owl with a metal mask. Soren asks if Metal Beak could possibly be related to the Barred Owl in the Beaks, and Bubo says that it is highly likely. He also reveals that it was a rogue smith, and tells Soren about some of the others, such as the smith in Silverveil. During the Harvest Festival, the Band sneaks out to ask the Rogue Smith of Silverveil about where Ezylryb could be, but she knows nothing. When they return, Dewlap discovers them and they are punished. At one point, Soren asks Eglantine if she remembers what happened during the Great Downing, but she remembers nothing. Soren then experiments by getting isinglass, which makes her recall being imprisoned by the Pure Ones, an organization of owls that believe in Barn Owl superiority. Realizing that they have probably captured Ezylryb, they and Otulissa, who was eavesdropping, set off to free him. They soon reach the Pure Ones' stronghold, which had been abandoned. Eglantine realizes that the three bags of the "Sacred Flecks of the Shrine Most Pure" have vanished along with the Pure Ones. Otulissa reveals that if three bags of flecks are placed in a triangle, it disrupts birds' navigational systems and that is where Ezylryb will probably be. She also reveals that fire can destroy flecks' effects and mu metal can act as a shield against it. Twilight gets some metal from the doors as Soren and Otulissa collect coals from forest fires. The five manage to destroy all the bags of flecks and find Ezylryb, but they are ambushed by Metal Beak and some of the members of the Pure Ones. Soren knocks off some of Metal Beak's mask only to reveal the face of his brother, Kludd, who charges him. Soren sets half of Kludd's face on fire, and the Pure Ones retreat, but not before Kludd swears undying revenge on his brother. [[The Siege|The Siege]] The Siege is the fourth book in the Ga'Hoole series. Soren and the rest of the chaw of chaw goes to St. Aggie to find information if the Pure ones are at St.Aggie. Soren also has a strange dream of a beatiful owl later found out to be Nyra. The dream truns out, discovered at the end, that Soren has Starsight, the dream precognition, the ability to dream the future. The owl he dreams about is revealed to be Nyra, mate of his brother, Kludd, when he comes up with the idea to dig owls out of the beseiged tree to attack the Pure Ones from either side. This is when he first meets Nyra and leads her into being attacked after she had killed Strix Struma. The Shattering In the shattering Soren's sister is being tricked by one of the Pure Ones, Ginger, acting to be like they had changed sides. This book tends to focus more on the side of the younger owls Eglantine and Primrose. Ginger was using Flecks to 'Shatter' Eglantine into a fake dream that showed Nyra as her mother, who wanted pages on Higher Magnetism. When Primrose was taken and Eglantine followed her dream, which was actually her doing a sort of 'dream flying' she found Nyra had an egg. Soren went flying to her rescue after seeing she went missing and showed his ability, though he didn't notice it, to lead the Chaw of Chaws into battle. Ezylryb, Barran, and a few others used the native tongue of the Northern Owls to confuse Nyra and the Pure Ones to scattering to fake Divisions of owls and Eglantine, who had the egg of the enraged Nyra, flew into a forest fire where Soren aranged the Chaw of Chaws to use buring branches to attack the Pure Ones. At the end Soren and the Chaw of Chaws were asked to take the heartbroken traitor owl, Dewlap, to the northern kingdoms. Soren, however, couldn't sleep and went to the library where his mentor then took him to his Hollow and gave him the set of battle claws previously found in The Rescue. The talons had been shined to a gleam and Ezylryb said they were their 'passport' to the northern kingdoms and the 'keys' but also that it was a sign that Soren was his ward. His surrogate son, though he never uses the term. The Burning Soren and the Chaw of Chaws have to go and get recruits for the war against the Pure Ones. Trained in the art of ice swords they are ready for battle. Though Soren gathers the courage in the end to kill his brother, Twilight is the one who gives the killing blow. The Outcast Soren was summoned to Boron and Barren's hollow because both owls had become deathly ill. Before they died, they told him that a new king was on the way and that they were only stewards of the kingship. Soren didn't know what they were taking about so he went to check up on Pelli, but saw three owls flying on the horizon. As he went to greet them he saw that one of them was Coryn (formerly Nyroc). Soren welcomed his king and nephew and flew with Coryn back to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree where Coryn would begin his reign as King of Ga'Hoole. The First Collier Soren is seen shortly in the prologue, where it is revealed that Ezylryb is dying. He is also seen shortly in the epilogue. The Coming of Hoole Soren is seen shortly in the prologue, where it is revealed he has been reading for days. He is also seen in the epilogue. To Be a King Nachtmagen rages through the N'yrthghar as hagsfiends and traitorous lords conspire to defeat the new king.With Grank and Theo at his side, Hoole must forge an army of free owls strong enough to defeat the forces of darkness massing on the horizon. The power of the one Ember fires the young king's very gizzard and he grows great. But for young Hoole there is a danger much closer than treacherous lords and the poison of half-hags. For magic-even good magic-brings great peril to those who would wield it. So Soren, Coryn, and the Band read the final legend and glimpse what the future may demand of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. The Golden Tree ''Coming Soon! ''The River of Wind ''Coming Soon! ''Exile ''Coming Soon! ''The War of the Ember'' The strange blue owl known as the Striga has been rousted from the Great Tree. Nyra of the vicious Prue Ones is either dead or undercover in some distant land leaving the tree at peace. As if fed by an invisible spring, learning and the lively arts flourish at the great gahoole tree and spread throught the owl kingdoms. But unbeaknowst to the guardians, in a long empty cave deep in the Northern Kingdoms two ruthess villians join forces to conjure an ancient evil, an evil that will do their bidding and wreak choas around the world. Trivia *Soren is one of four owls who became stuffed animals *He is the middle child of Noctus and Marilla. *Soren is respected for his hearing by the rest of the band. *Soren has starsight, a special ability that enables some owls to see in the future through their dreams. *Although the book mentions that he has entirely black eyes, in the movie he has yellow eyes and black pupils. Gallery Cropped-guardians-gahoole-hdrimg1.jpg|Soren 4972520341 aeb3c2bc8f.jpg|Soren and other owls in the movie poster. 0847d5211daa2cfcfde28d825aa07d5d Generic.jpg|Soren after seeing the guardians. Legend+of+the+Guardians+-+Soren - Copy (2).jpg|Soren's Poster. Soren.gif Trailer11.jpg|Soren with Kludd and Eglantine. Trailer22.jpg|Soren flying in the storm. Trailer30.jpg|Soren trying to stop the Pure Ones 3643_7_large.jpg|Soren Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Barn Owls Category:Males Category:The Capture characters Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:The Band Category:Rulers of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Category:Reaccuring Characters Category:Members of the Chaw of Chaws